Run to you......
by Miss.Rose
Summary: Hermione loves Harry,but does Harry feel the same.....Its really fluffy and I hope you like it . r/r :) Happy Readings


Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the story thing whatever lol ...I write for fun...too bad I don't get paid lol... I hope you like it....heheh I don't own the H.P char and the song "run to you." they are owned by J.K. Rowling and Whitney Houston  
  
  
  
Harry look at Hermione with pride,she had the brains,the looks,and chrisma.You can notice her in a big crowd.She was perfect..even when she makes mistakes. Her hair in a messy bun and her chesnut colored eyes,with almond shaped eyes to complement it. She smiled at him softly. "Anything wrong Harry?" She asked concernd about her apperance all of a sudden even if Harry is her Bestfriend,she had a huge crush on him and hoped Harry would feel ther same way. (a/n hehe) "Oh nothing"He said he paused and added"Well...with my homework,having trouble with that potions homework." She sighed with relief that it was just about homework "Oh what is it?"She said looking at his parchments of notes.He sat next to her and figured out all his potions homework. Hermione looked at Harry his jet black hair and emerald eyes.,he was adorable and had that certien 'something'. She felt empty,he will never be hers. After she helped him he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "What would I do without you Herm.?"he said before he left "You would fail,thats what "puching him playfully ,laughing. He didn't want to leave but he had quiditch practice.After he left her in the library,she felt more lonlier.  
  
I know that when you look at me There's so much that you just don't see But if you would only take the time I know in my heart you'd find woh a girl who's scared sometimes Who isn't always strong Can't you see the hurt in me? I feel so all alone  
  
She left the library at the middle of the night.She went up to the head girl dorms and said her password to the beuatiful painting of the lonely Rose godess. She wenk up to her balcony and sat down on her chair and sighed she looked up atthe sky and wished upon the stars up at the sky. -memory- Christmas..5th year. "Happy Christmas Ron and Harry" Hermione said dressed in a red robe handing her gifts and being handed gifts as well. "You too" They both said "Hermione this is my special gift for you" He handed her a beautiful black velvet box and she opened it to see a beautiful golden locket. "Oh Harry I love it!" She said putting it on. Harry kissed her passionatly and let go of her,she blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that.."he said,with a sad expresion and he just ran.Days later they started talking like it never happened -end of memory- She blushed and held on to the locket around her neck. "Bloody it was just a small kiss!!!"She whispered to herself She just wanted to run to him,but she was scared of rejection,denial and he'd just probably laugh at her. "I know...that when you look at me theres so much that you just don't see, but if you would only take I I know in my heart you'd find woh a girl who's scared sometimes who isn't always strong can't you see the hurt in me?I feel so all alone"......She sang softly...But didnt know Harry was singing the same thing -Harry's Room- He was out in balcony and was leaning on the bar looking up at the dark deep blue never ending sky filled with beautiful diamonds. "I wanna run to you I wanna run to you won't you hold me in your arms and keep me safe from harm"He sang in a deeper masculine voice,he closed his eyes and tried to prevent tears of sadness and loneliest. -Hermiones room- After singing that single phrase,she had one of her loneliest memory. -Memory.- "Errr..Harry I have smething to tell you."She said quietly. "yeah what is it 'moine?"He asked curiousely "I-I-I-I-I- lo-"Before she said it Ron interupted and said"Come on we have quiditch practice!" "Sorry Herm."Running to get to practice "tell me later" " I love you...." She left almost crying her heart out. -End Of Memory She had a tear rolling down her cheek it was like torture not being wiith Harry,but she was afraid. She went back inside and changed into her purple silk nightgown and went to a deep slumber.  
  
I wanna run to you (oooh) I wanna run to you (oooh) Won't you hold me in your arms And keep me safe from harm  
  
I wanna run to you (oooh) But if I come to you (oooh) Tell me, will you stay or will you run away  
  
She woke up and took her shower and change into her uniform and put on her school robe. She looked at the mirror and put on lip gloss and put her hair in a high pony tail. She walked down to the great hall and saw Harry. Harry saw Hermione she was stunning ,she always looks that way to him. She sat down next to him. "Hi Harry!"She said smiling "Hey Herm"He smiled back"are you doing anything this break period?" "No I'm not " She said boringly "Then lets go do something!" He said "Sorry I forgot! I have to study"She said sighing "Then ill study with you"He said plastering a grin "Err.. Ok "She said looking strangly at him, He just smiled stupidly "Hermione I'm sorry about yesterday.."he said frowning quite a bit "Its ok ..I always help you"She plastered a fake smile during her break she went to her dorm and said her password. She entered her room and looked around,it was comfortable and neat,but it was dark and lonely, no one is there to share her dreams and pains. She put away all her books and just grabbed her witch planner/Diary.  
  
Each day, each day I play the role Of someone always in control But at night I come home and turn the key There's nobody there, no one cares for me What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams Without someone to share it with Tell me what does it mean?  
  
She entered the library,not seeing Harry. She pulled out her diary and wrote a passage. 'All my life..I stayed in a dark corner..Just waiting.for nothing..now I will face the bright light.day after day I will grow stronger.' Finnaly Harry made and apoligized for the delay. While they were in the library...studying,he cleared his throat "Hermione I love you"he said sudenly.This shocked Hermione greatly from his forwardness. "I-I-I- love you too"She said tears at the corner of her eyes, "Hermione will you marry me?"He never needed to date her it was destined that they would be together. "YES!!!!" She practically screamed that the librarian pointed at the Quiet sign. Harry kissed her with passion,that same kiss that he had giving prevousely to Hermione.Just the way he kissed her,made Hermione want to die for his kisses and melt down.Hermione felt sparks,he was the one for her.All her problems and troubles was gone.He loved her and he will always love her and he would do anything for her and it just reminded him a song called 'Run to you" ,he heard it from his Aunts Cd collection and he sang it last night previousely Harry cut the kiss and looked at her. "I wanna run to you...But if I come to you, Tell me,will you stay or will you run away.""He sang softly " I wanna run to you..But if I come to you (ohh)Tell me will you stay or will you(ohh) run away "She sang after him with a much more feminime voice They embraced ever so tightly until Harry took out a box and gave it to her.She opened the box to see a beautiful princess kut 5 karats diamond ring,with hearts on the sides. "Harry It must have cost you a fourtune!"She said "Relaxe 'Moine,it was nothing"He said gently "ooh...Harry...."She sighed and hugged him for a long time. I wanna run to you (oooh) But if I come to you (oooh) Tell me, will you stay or will you run away I need you here I need you here to wipe away my tears To kiss away my fears If you only knew how much...  
  
I wanna run to you (oooh) But if I come to you (oooh) Tell me, will you stay or will you run away.....................  
  
  
  
Fin End Meassage: "If you like or love someone tell them dont wait, take the chance" -+*Love you can't see it but you can feel it*+- Didicated to everyone! 


End file.
